


Feeling alive

by MizarRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Touch-Starved, Touching, pornfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose
Summary: Fanfiction partecipante al Pornfest #12 2018Dal Prompt: "Touch starved. Connor adora essere toccato da Hank, forse anche troppo."





	Feeling alive

_Un tocco, un sospiro._  
_Un sospiro, un altro tocco._  
  
Ogni volta che le dita si appoggiano sulla pelle artificiale, Connor scatta.  
Un fremito, una vibrazione potentissima.  
È come se ogni sensore del suo corpo si attivasse alla massima potenza.  
Un'onda... forse ciò che gli umani definiscono piacere?  
  
È come una fame insaziabile: più Hank lo tocca, più lui si incurva alla ricerca di una nuova scossa. Ne vuole ancora, arde di desiderio per quell'atto così semplice quanto desiderabile.  
Se solo avesse potuto, si sarebbe sciolto tra quelle dita, per poi farsi raccogliere e chiudere in un bozzolo di piacere.  
Le sente ovunque sul suo corpo, prima lungo la schiena, sul petto, poi nell'interno coscia, fino ad arrivare al suo caldo membro. Quella lieve pressione è ovunque, come un'onda calda e avvolgente.  
  
E basta questo tocco per portarlo a consumare tutto il desiderio accumulato con Hank. Come una bambola priva di una completa coscienza si lascia catturare e possedere.  
Hank ricerca l'orgasmo completandosi con l'androide, ansima e urla fino a riversarsi dentro di lui. Connor si sente impazzire ogni volta che Hank stringe le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi, non desidera altro tocco da parte del tenente, anche dopo aver pienamente raggiunto l’amplesso.


End file.
